A Dream Come True
by Vixen Mokushi
Summary: A girl (new character) in her earily 20's dreams of this masked man, but has no clue who he is. After sneaking backstage to the balcony directly above the stage [by the chandelier], she see's the masked man. Is her dream man the Phantom of the Opera?
1. Can Dreams Come True?

Can Dreams Come True?

**Chapter 1**

**Authors Notes:** Alrighty… this is my first Phiction! This is in first person, but it's not exactly ME… although I wish it was… that would be awesome. Anyways! Um, enjoy! This is only chapter one… I do intend on have multiple chapters. It will follow the general storyline of the movie though… with a few modifications! I have no idea how I'm going to do this though… oh well:) I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

"_There you are my dear!" a low, deep voice spoke. A large smile crept across my face as I stood up from the couch and dashed towards the window where the shadowed figure stood. "Did you miss me?" He said once more, as his gloved hand came up and caressed my cheek. Laughing, I playfully lunged at him with a hug. Losing his balance, we both fell back and landed on the ground below the window. Luckily, it was on the first floor, and the fall was merely a trip. Giggling, I slightly sat up, staring down at him. The hood of his cape had come off, and his black mask clearly visible. His piercing yellow eyes shown out from behind the black mask like gold as he sat up and started to tickle my sides. "You silly little vixen! Come on; let's go before we awaken to many people… You know I don't like to be around this area" he said, then helped me up. Holding onto his hand, he led me to a black stallion that was tied to a nearby bench. Mounting the horse, the both of us rode off._

"_Why do you only come at night?" I asked him softly, as we continued to ride. The horse sped up rapidly as to retreat to our secret spot quicker._

"_I can not come for you during the day… the risk is inevitably to grand" He spoke from behind me, controlling the large beast of which we rode nightly. I sighed softly, enjoying the sight of the stars dancing around the moon. Without noticing, the horse started to stop and he hopped off then held out his hand to help me down. Still staring at the stars, he tapped my shoulder. I looked down, and blushed lightly as I hopped off… with his assistance. Smiling, he wrapped one arm around my waist and walked to a river dimly lit by moonlight. We then faced each other, and started to lean in slowly…_

"Wake up! Wake up! Get your lazy behind out of bed little missy!" A loud voice echoed through my room as the door was banged upon.

I rolled in my bed and groaned loudly. "Not yet…good dream… sleep…. more?" I spoke with my face buried in my pillow.

"No, breakfast is ready! Come on! You have to get your chores done or else I'll give your Il Muto Ticket to someone else!" the voice shouted again, this time I noticed it was my mothers.

"Alright! Alright!" I shouted as I attempted to scamper out of bed, but ended up crashing to the floor with a thud. Groaning I got up and changed quickly. Looking through all my dresses, I struggled to find one that was appropriate for tonight's Opera. Hearing my mother call once more, I ignored the need for the dress selection for now and retreated downstairs.

"I heard rumours that the Opera Ghost is going to do something horrible if Christine Daae doesn't sing! Ooooh I wonder if it's true!" My mother squealed to herself as she ate her breakfast.

As I pulled out a chair for myself, the only maid we had offered me breakfast. I nodded my head politely as I sat down, staring at my mother whose head was obviously consumed in gossip. I rolled my eyes and then started to eat the breakfast placed in front of me by the maid.

"So… what was this dream that you didn't want to be awaken from?" My mother asked inattentively.

Slightly blushing I said "Nothing… just a silly dream" and went back to eating.

Constantly throughout the day, I had flash backs of this dream that seemed to be part of a sequence… since I'd be having nearly similar ones all week. Each of them was incomplete, and continued with the next dream. My chores were done with half attention, causing mistakes to occur and repeats being done. The day was long and irritable as finally I found time to retreat to my room.

I carefully started to select a dress to wear, I liked to dress similar to the costumes if possible… but I hadn't the opportunity to sneak a peak of the ones that were going to be worn tonight. I sighed and picked up a very slimming black dress that hung nicely around my curved figure. I held it in front of myself as I stood before my mirror. I twirled around and laughed lightly as the voice from my dreams echoed through my ears. It was a soft… soothing voice, which also held great power. A captivating voice indeed that sent chills up my spine. Sighing softly, I walked backwards and lie on my bed and shut my eyes to attempt to remember the dream clearly. Unintentionally I fell asleep, as the dream I had last night repeated.

Hours later, a memorably banging of the door echoed through my room as I heard my mother shout "Wake up! It's time for the Opera!"

My eyes instantly shot open as I noticed I wasn't dressed yet, and hollered back "Hold on I need to change!" I quickly slipped on the v-neck black dress with thin straps. A fishnet fabric was the sleeves and chest/shoulder area of the dress. I adored this dress, but hardly wore it. I put on a simple silver necklace, matching earrings. Rushing down the stairs I noticed, I wasn't wearing shoes! Dashing back up the stairs in a hurry I put on a pair fishnet stockings and a pair of simple black dress shoes. I ran back down the stairs and rushed into the horse and carriage my parents had called for.

The carriage master nodded his head, and tilted his top hat once we all boarded, and flicked the reins for the horses to move. The pair of stallions started to trot off to the Opera Populaire as I stared out the glass window. My mother gasped "Your hair! It's not done!" as she opened her purse, removing a brush and several hairstyle objects as she quickly fixed my hair. I sighed as my hair was pulled, and placed to many times that my mother became frustrated and just left my hair straight with a clip at the back.

"We're here!" The carriage master said as he hopped down then opened the door, and offered his hand to assist in the exiting of the carriage. My mother departed first, then myself, then my father. Standing outside this magnificent building that was completely illuminated I gasped softly from the view. We walked up the steps, and through the grand doors. Everything inside seemed golden, like a palace. My eyes gazed at the twinkling statues of beauty. My mother handed me my ticket that I stuffed in a little black purse that hung over my shoulder.

"Go explore for a little bit, but don't get into trouble… and don't ruin your dress!" My mother proclaimed with a smile. My face lit up as I hugged her, then my father, and dashed off as usual. This was the fifth performance at the Opera Populaire I had been to, and in the little time I obtained to explore I knew a vast majority of the building. This time however, I managed to sneak into the backstage. I avoided getting caught with surprisingly great skill, as I knew Madame Giry would be looking to catch me. She usually was the one who ended my expeditions; it became almost a game at every opera I attended.

Somehow, I managed to sneak up to the top of the stage. It was a balcony at the level of the chandelier. The view was absolutely breath taking. My eyes gazed upon the audience, and the stage directly below. My fingers clung tightly to the railing as I leaned in. My heart began to pound as the orchestra slowly began to play. Looking behind me I noticed a little wooden stool that I pulled to the edge of the balcony and sat on. My arms and chin rests on the golden railing as I watched Il Muto from above. I sighed softly and became lost in the songs and rhythms. Shutting my eyes I remembered when I was little, I had attention singing classes. My teacher claimed I had the voice of a seraph, but as I got older I tired of singing. It had been at least ten years since I last sang, and I was now in my early twenty's. My thoughts of childhood singing shifted into my dreams. The tall, dark shadowy figure stood there with me by the river… but this was different, he had a white half mask on.

Hearing La Carlotta, the lead soprano, hit a high note my eyes shot open back to reality only to see directly across from the curved balcony from me was the figure in my dreams. I gasped silently and stared in awe, as it seemed he was glaring downwards with his fingers clutched on the railing. It didn't seem like he knew I was there as I watched him quietly. Noticing him take a deep breath, I knew he was going to interrupt things.

"Did I not instruct, that box 5 was to be kept empty!" he said loudly. The sound of his voice melted my soul as my hands slid down the support beams beneath the golden railing. Biting my lip softly I knew he was the one that was in my dream.

"Your part is silent little toad!" La Carlotta said, speaking sharply to Christine Daae, then a sheepish almost silent laugh followed.

"A toad madam, perhaps it is you who are the toad" the man spoke almost silently, but I still barely heard it. I went to stand up, but he quickly exited the door of which he entered. I waiting a moment, hearing La Carlotta starting over again, and then departed the same way the man did. In the darkness I looked around as to a possible way he could have gone and thought, C_ould this man in my dream be the opera ghost? The legendary Phantom of the Opera?_

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Alright… how was that first chapter? I think it's decent… please Review! I enjoy reviews… whether positive or negative. 


	2. Will I Ever Find Him?

Will I ever find him?

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Notes: **ok after much demand from the Phantom Phan Guild on Gaia, I started to work on my second chapter. I hope it turns out as well as I want it to. If not screw you all lol. Just kidding of course. I love my readers!

* * *

Standing on the other side of the door now my heart began to pump faster, beating with more intensity. I could feel the pressure in my veins increasing as roaring laughter erupted from the audience. Not caring what was going on, I knew I had to find this _Opera Ghost_ if it was the last thing I did.

It must have been ten-twenty minutes I spent running aimlessly around the backstage of the Opera House. I got lost at least 5 times! My heart raced like a stallion going for the gold. A stampede rushed through my thoughts as everything became dizzy. Sitting down, I could faintly hear screams bursting from the audience. Horrid brutalizing screams. My eyes flashed open wide as I looked down from a stairwell to people rushing out. Running up the stairwell I saw who I could have sworn was Christine Daae herself! The Vicomte de Changy I believe was behind her. The thoughts that swarmed my ears blocked off from what I heard was faint singing coming from them. I managed to hear the Vicomte say, _"Who is this man? This Mask of Death,"_ but it left me confused. I rushed up the stairs and turned down another passageway that I got lost in. I became dizzy once more, and sat in the corner. _He is for sure gone now… will I ever find him?_ I thought lowly to myself.

Sighing softly, I shut my eyes to relax; I needed to get my head straight. Seconds later, I felt this… cold chill as I then opened my eyes again slowly. I gasped loudly and staggered back slightly. My heart began to race once more, pounding like a drum. He was there again, right in front of me. I stood up quickly, opened my mouth to speak but my throat was empty. He stood with his back turned to me, hands clutched on the railing. I raised my hand up to his shoulder, and he flung around quickly. His golden eyes stared directly into mine, almost like my dream. I started to breath heavily as he stepped back.

"What do you want!" He said demandingly to me, although keeping his voice quiet. My eyes weakened, but my heart still pounded. He went to turn to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"I had a dream about you," I said bluntly. I didn't know any other way to say it, but I was greatly relieved afterwards.

"I beg your pardon? You… you had a dream about me?" He laughed to himself. "You need to see a doctor, now if you don't mind… I am needed else where" He said in a sour tone, then turned once more to walk off quickly.

I stood there with an '_oh shit'_ look on my face. My face had flushed a bright red, as I could feel the heat from all the blood. I just had to follow him! I waited a few moments as he rushed away then darted after him.

I managed to stalk him up to a door that led to the roof. I had gone up there many times in my childhood to stare at the stars. I would hear music, dancing through my head like a lullaby. His hand reached out to the doorknob, but I once again tapped his shoulder. He spun around quickly in shock.

"You cursed demon, leave me be!" He shouted hurtfully in my direction. My eyes narrowed in on him as I stepped up to eye level with him, grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him in close attempting to kiss him. He raised his hand up between our mouths to prevent it, then pushed me away. "What makes you think that you can do that to me!" He shouted once more.

"You weren't so cold in my dream… you face is the same, your voice. Everything matches perfectly. Why is a man I have not met until now, been in my dreams for the past week, nightly?" I stared at him in question, intrigued by how he would answer.

He stood there staring at me with his mouth open to speak, but didn't. His face seemed filled with confusion as he kept glancing out the window. I walked up to him and took his hand into mine and placed a soft kiss on the left side of his face, since the right was covered with the mask. He turned his faced to me, eyes slightly wide with more confusion. I felt his body begin to shake slightly and assumed it was best that I took my leave.

I turned and quickly dashed down the stairs, although I did peak over my shoulder and saw him standing still. I slowed down, and then noticed him exit through the door. I sighed softly and continued on my way down. _Why does he despise me?_ I thought sadly to myself. I would truly go mad today.

Continuing down the steps, I felt a hand on my shoulder that tugged at me. I turned around quickly in shock, hoping it was him.

"Little Miss how many times do I have to tell you that you are **not** allowed back here?" A chilled, strict feminine voice said. The voice was very familiar as I turned around.

"Yes Madame Giry, I'm sorry," I said. She laughed, mocking me.

"If you were sorry, you would have stopped this… nonsense ten years ago!" Madame Giry said once more. I smiled sweetly, attempting the innocent act as Madame then escorted me to her quarters.

"What were you thinking!" A shrewish voice said as soon as I walked in the room. "You could have been killed! You're never allowed to wonder around here without your father or I again!" My mother shouted at me. All I could do was stare in disbelief. My jaw dropped slightly as I then glared at her.

"I am a grown woman and can do as I wish! If I want to wonder off, I will!" I crossed my arms and scowled. My mother gave me this, evil stare as she motioned for me to leave. She followed behind me after thanking the Madame for finding me once more.

Once we were back at the house I turned to my mother. "Why do you treat me like a child mother? Why?"

"Why do you insist on acting like one? You are a spoiled little brat!" My mother shouted at me once more. I couldn't take this, and simply ran up to my room and shut the door. I instantly flopped down on my bed angrily and pulled out my journal that was hidden between the mattresses. I promptly started to scribble down today's events.

_Dear Diary,_

_My dream has become a reality, somewhat. The masked man, that I continuously dream of…. He's there! I think he is the "Opera Ghost" I've been hearing about… Meg Giry claims his name is "The Phantom of the Opera" but I want to know his real name. I want to see the face behind the mask. I want to kiss his lips and be held in his arms. Dreams cannot lie, can they Diary? I'm sick and tired of waiting around here like a child… I'm going to take action… hopefully I shall return to record my findings…_

I shut the book quickly and shoved it back between the mattresses. Opening my door a crack, I could hear my parents still awake downstairs despite the fact it was far beyond dark. I turned to my window with a smirk and looked down. It wasn't that far of a drop… thankfully I had a rope in my room that was suppose to be for a Canopy bed my father was going to make for me. I tied it to my bedpost and tossed it out the window. Sliding down the rope I tucked it under the vines that submerged the walls of the house. I looked at the window, which led to the dining room, seeing my mother and father there. I blew them a kiss, one of which they didn't see, and then turned and walked off towards the Opera Populaire once more.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Alright, kind of a nasty cliffhanger… but deal with it! What is the point of chapters if they don't have brutal cliffhangers at the end… this one isn't as bad as some of them are going to be though! Hope you enjoyed reading! 


	3. My Haven

My Haven

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Notes: **Alright I just finished my second chapter like, not even an hour ago… and I'm already starting on the third. YAY craziness!

* * *

Everywhere I looked, darkness. Nighttime was indeed my preferred time. The streets are empty, excluding the occasional drunks. The sky was dimly illuminated with stars, and the moon… the moon was indeed the most beautiful part of the night sky. I smiled brightly as I made my way to the Opera Populaire.

As I now stood in front of Opera Populaire, it was completely different. The decorations had been put away, all the lights were out. I placed one foot on the first step as the familiar chill rushed through my body once more. The tingling sensation was much like the one I received when he was near. I shut my eyes and listened, I could feel something in the air. Sure enough I heard notes, beautiful music notes that were drained of sound by the thick walls. Opening my eyes, the sound was gone. It seemed I could not concentrate with my eyes opened, so I shut them and followed the noise.

I was led around to the side of the building, where a small grate in the wall was removable. I opened my eyes and crawled down carefully, as not to damage my dress, and looked around. I had never been in this part of the Opera House. My heart began to beat heavily as I heard this pulsing beat. My mind became addicted to it, as if I consumed a drug. My body moved towards it without my control.

My venture was stopped at a water-filled pathway as I frowned. This would not be the end; I needed to know where this was coming from! I persistently looked around the area for another passageway, and took it. Narrow and grotesque was tunnel, but I didn't care. The deeper I went, the more power the pulsing beats had. Even now without having to shut my eyes I could hear rhythmic notes.

My body rushed with excitement as I saw before me a shimmer of light. I rushed down the tunnel-like hallway. There was a large red drape covering the exit. By now the music filled the cells of my body like an alluring ecstasy. My hand reached out to move the drape, but there was glass in the way. I examined it, and it seemed to be a two-way mirror. The drape only covered half the mirror, so I managed to get a peak. I gasped softly to myself at what I saw. This was like, a miniature heaven. Candles lit all around, mirrors… just everything seemed perfect. The place itself seemed to be a cave, there being a lake which probably led to the swamped tunnel I got stuck at before.

The organ played heavy notes that made me want to crawl and moan. My eyes caught a glimpse of the massive organ with golden pipes, also seeing the person who was playing it. A dressy white shirt, and black pants is all I could see. However tossed on the side was a black cape, of which looked very familiar. I bit my lip and smiled mischievously. _This is him, I'm sure of it!_ I thought pleasantly.

I must have sat there, staring at his figure sway back and forth playing beautifully seductive music, for an hour at least. This was pure enjoyment… I wanted to go talk to him, but I knew he would probably get angry. I sat there, and stared. I had now shut my eyes, to allow myself to be fully consumed in the music. My head swayed back and forth as I began to hum the tune. My eyes did not open again until he had stopped playing. I eyed the organ-area carefully, noticing standing up and stretching. I was giddy as a schoolgirl as he turned and started to walk over towards the mirrors. This was indeed him, for he had on the white half-mask. I sighed softly, staring at him as he walked up to the mirror I was behind. I covered my mouth and crouched down. I knew that in two-way mirrors, if you got to close they could see. He pulled away the red drape that covered half of the mirror as he then rested his hands on his hips.

"Dreaded beast… angel in hell… why me?" I heard him mutter to himself. I sat crouched down, holding up my dress so it didn't touch the damn floor, staring up at him. He raised his left hand, and ran his fingers over the mask. Carefully, and slowly, he removed it. I gasped softly then bit my lip and covered my mouth again. No wonder he wore a mask, his face was deformed! My eyes tenderly stared at his face. My heart ached in sorrow. It was obvious that the sight of his face made him angry, for he growled loudly and walked off, throwing the mask to the floor. I stood up quickly, pressing myself against the mirror to watch him leave. I did not care how his face looked; he had this aura that drew me to him. I wanted to be his, and he be mine. I bit my lip once more and whimpered as I saw him lay in bed.

I stood there silent for ten or fifteen minutes, my eyes locked on him. I knew this mirror was a door somehow, because he must have known of this passageway. I ran my fingers around the edges of the mirror in the darkness. My fingers ran across hinges, then a small piece of leather attached like a handle. I pulled on it gently as the mirror opened like a door. My body was filled with a rush of adrenaline. I couldn't stop from smiling as I got a full view of this beautiful place. I picked up the white mask he had thrown to the ground and examined it closely. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the outside, and then turned it over. I noticed something marked on the bottom, so I wondered over to the nearest candle to attempt at reading it. "Erik…" I read out loud. "So your name is Erik? Exquisite!" I smiled as I walked up to a nearby mirror and put the mask up to my face. I giggled lightly, seeing as it actually looked good despite the fact of it being too big. I held onto it as I wondered around this blissful place.

I heard him groan and turn in his bed, so I stopped my wondering until he was still once more. I did not want to wake him. Once it was safe to move once more, I went over to his organ. There was handwritten sheet music sprawled all over the place. Eyeing what seemed to be the first pages, I smirked at the title. _Don Juan Triumphant? Interesting indeed,_ I thought. I placed my fingers on the keys, but did not press down. I air-played the notes and hummed the sounds. I placed the white mask down on the organ chair and picked up a small black mask with a strap. I smiled softly, and looked for the same name on the back. Indeed _Erik_ was there in golden stitching. I set the black mask beside the white one on the chair and faced where he was lying.

Moments I stood there as I gathered up courage to walk over. Mysteriously my feet acted without mental conformation, walking over to his bed. There was a decorative veil surrounding the bed of see-through, sparkly fabric that gave the allusion of the night sky. I caressed my fingers over the soft, beautiful veil. I pulled the dangling rope that brought up the veil as I knelt down beside the massive swan-bed he laid in. He still did not have the mask on, and was curled up in a black silk blanket. I softly caressed his cheek as I stared at him happily. I wanted to be able to do this every night; he seemed so peaceful when asleep. I leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as poetic words began to rhythmically pour from my lips in song.

"_Gentle creature, let slumber carry away your troubles. _

_True beauty blossoms within your soul, alluring the eyes of others._

_Seductive tunes earn the hearts of all; consume the glory that shall be yours._

_My mind, body, and soul… wish to be devoted to you…_

_Will you accept me or deny me?_

_My soul cries out for guidance… will you answer its plea?"_

I leaned in then kissed his lips softly and tenderly. How I wish he was awake to kiss me back, but I knew he wouldn't at this point. I sighed softly as I stood up, and pulled the rope for the veil to cloak the bed once more. I caressed the black fabric once more, taking my final look at him for the night. I smiled, and left. Once I reached the mirror and opened it, I took one final look around. _This is my haven_ I thought, and then disappeared into the blackness of the tunnel.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok, not a whole lot of action in this chapter but it shows that this chick doesn't care about Erik's deformation. Oh and the poem song thing… yes I know it sucks, I had no idea what to write for that, but I wanted something like it in there… if anyone could help me write a better poemish-song I'd appreciate it! And would include who's ever name helped me with it in the A.N. section (this section)… 


	4. A single sheet and kiss goodnight

A single sheet and kiss goodnight

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note:** Alright I am terribly sorry this took so long to write! Really I am! I got a writers block half way through, but it's all gone now! I have almost the entire story mapped out in my head I just have to write it now! Please Read & Review (R&R)! I love comments! The more comments I receive, the more anxious I am to continue writing!

* * *

I did not return home until dawn. Knowing my parents, they were still in bed. I climbed back up the rope, pulling it in behind me. During the walk home I realized how tired I really was, and passed out on my bed after putting the rope away. My dreams once again reveal themselves to me.

_I stood silently with my arms wrapped around myself. I shivered violently and opened my eyes slowly. Streaks of black and white, with a hint of gold flashed by my eyes. Random notes danced around the colours, but their sounds hurt my ears. Suddenly a flash of red flowed over everything, like blood. It held comfort for me, and warmth as my body relaxed. A soothing, tepid sensation wrapped my body as flames burst in a circle around me. Dropping quickly, I screamed until the white mask appeared, and a noose. It was wrapped around my throat as his face filled the black void behind the mask. I gasped and reached to him crying. His eyes stared into mine as the noose disappeared. Everything was gone as I stood there, alone and cold once more._

"Hun? Wake Up! You're shivering! What is wrong?" My mother asked frantically. My eyes opened slowly as she embraced me into a hug. I stared at her oddly as she rushed into a high-pitched squeak. "I was so worried! Your skin was pale, lips blue, and just shivering like crazy!" I raised my hand up to her lips to hush her.

"I am fine mother, relax. I left my window open and forgot to change. Sorry I worried you, fret no more." I was still very happy from my early morning adventure, but was left confused and bewildered about that dream. My mother was still clung to me as she began to whisper softly.

"I am so sorry about my horrid, sour mood. I should not have yelled at you so. You are a grown moan, a little childish at times, but I guess that's my fault for treating you like you were still my little baby." Her eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, and doubt. I hugged her, but said nothing.

We sat there in silence, in a mother-daughter embrace. I could feel my mother's heart beat, as it nearly matched mine. I shut my eyes and imagined it was him I was embraced with. My body shivered once more, but not from the cold, from the ecstasy I received just by thinking of him. I was determined to make him mine, for I was already his for the taking.

My day went on as normal, chores, chores, and more chores. Rather boring if you think about it. I had to restrain myself from thinking about Erik as I worked, for he was a massive distraction. While daydreaming once time as I washed the dishes, I dropped more then half the plates on the floor because my mind was completely consumed by him. He was a drug, one that I was highly addicted to.

The day ending horribly long, my mind ached and craved for when I could sleep once more, and have those pleasant thoughts of my phantom, Erik. I had gotten into the habit of calling him mine, which seems silly. I laugh lightly at myself each time I do so, although it has a nice ring to it. _My Phantom,_ I thought once again and smiled. He made me all giddy, but my mother once again interrupted my thoughts.

"Darling, I have good news to make up for last night!" She said, smiling brightly. I said nothing but stared at her curiously. "Your father is already trying to pull some strings to get us into the Masquerade Ball! Even though the rehearsals have not started yet!" My mother laughed cheerfully to herself as she grabbed my hands and danced around. She adored the opera, probably where my passion came from. However, I think my passion for my frequent visits to the Opera Populaire was indeed enhanced with the pleasure of my discovery.

My mother had started to ramble off about something else now as I walked into the living room. This is where I was, in my earlier dream of Erik. I sat down on the couch, as I inattentively gazed out the window. I sat there an hour at least, as my father then came up and joked.

"If you sit there any longer, you'll collect dust! Come, have dinner with us. You will turn old just sitting there!" He smiled. I signed heavily as I then stood up and ventured to the dining table.

After dinner I retreated to my room, and sat on the windowsill. Past the little gathering of trees, and buildings I could faintly see the top of the Opera Populaire. I would visit again once more, and many times after that. I could feel that Erik was up to something, and I wanted to be a part of it. Tonight was not a night for wondering; I was far too tired and crawled into my bed. As I drifted off to sleep, the music from his powerful organ danced through my ears. I slept with a smile.

The dream I had the night before repeated itself in my dreams. The black and white; the gold and red; the dreadful rope around my neck. It bewildered me once more when I awoke. I managed to obtain a lot of sleep, and I knew I would see him again tonight.

My mother was dancing around the house once more, humming opera tunes. I found it rather amusing to watch her attempt the dances, and fail miserably. My father and I would mock her for jokes, she did not care.

Hours later, another boring day had it been. Tonight shall be better, yes. Should I leave now? Well before dark? I think I will. I went up to my mother and said I was going to a friend's house, and would be home very, very late and not to wait up. She was very gullible and believed me as I ran off towards the Opera Populaire. A large smile was written on my face as I hurried over to my secret entrance. I needed to hear his music once more, and I dashed off to the passageway behind the mirror.

As I walked down the darkened corridor, I heard the organ playing, bursting powerful notes from its pipes. My body shuddered in delight as I continued over. My body was filled with joy to see the mirror was uncovered, so I watched him. Erik sat there at his organ, playing heavy notes of seduction. My heart began to throb desperately as I leaned against the mirror, and shut my eyes. This was heavenly, pure ecstasy. I hummed along with the tune slightly, seeing as it was Don Juan, and I had briefly memorized portions of it. My eyes then shot open as I heard him starting to sing.

"Past… the Point of No Return, no backward glances." He sang in a low, deep and powerful voice. "Our games of make belief are at an end. Past all thoughts of '_if'_ or '_when',_ no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend." His voice was magical, and made me melt. I started to breath heavily as he continued.

"What raging fires shall flood the soul

What rich desire unlocks its door

What sweet seduction lies before us?"

His voice devoured my mentality as it took all my energy just to remain standing. My eyes remained locked on him, as he ascended from his seat and began to walk around as he continued singing.

"Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets

Will we learn

beyond the point of no return?"

His body swayed majestically, as if he was dancing with someone else. How I longed to be in his sweet embrace, and dance the forbidden dance with him. I nearly clawed at the mirror with anxiety. He abruptly stopped dancing and cursed loudly, knocking things off a table. I lightly gasped as stepped back, still watching him.

"If only she was here… to complete my masterpiece!" He roared in anger. My heart softened for him as I stroked where his face was on the mirror. I wanted to comfort him, and complete his masterpiece with him. I knew better though, that he was speaking of Miss Christine Daae. How I wished I could be her, to be wanted by this magnificent creature of the night.

I still watched him as he stormed around the lair, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. I stood there silently, hoping he would settle into sleep soon so I could step out. I quickly stepped back as I saw him coming up to the mirror. I covered my mouth, as to refrain from making noise as he put his hand up to the mirror. His face was filled with anger and hatred, uncovered by a mask. My body weakened in sympathy for him. I reached my hand out to place over his, but he stepped back and retreated to his bed. I signed heavily, and waited a while before leaving the imprisonment of the mirror.

Standing in the open now, I got the full view of disaster he had created. It was large, but nothing was horribly damaged, merely knocked over and out of place. Without knowing it, I started to pick some things up, and put them back in place. It did not take long at all, and I had not noticed I did it until afterwards and I laughed in my head. Smiling to myself for feeling silly, I wondered over to his organ and viewed the sheet music. The lyrics that he was singing were inscribed on there. I noticed he had wonderful penmanship as I glanced over the sheets. Christine's name was written on there, the part where he had stop singing. A wicked idea came to mind as I grabbed a blank piece of parchment and began to copy out Don Juan for my own uses. Seeing how long it was, I knew I wouldn't get it all done tonight and would have to return many times to finish the copying. I did not mind coming back as I gradually finished off the first page.

Assuming that time was late, I decided to say my farewells to my beloved Erik before I departed. Wondering over to his bed, I pulled the rope to raze up the black covering and sat down beside him. I caressed his hair and cheek as I softly sang my little poem to him once again. I leaned in and softly kissed him once again, adoring the feel of his lips against mine. "Goodnight my sweet phantom" I whispered in his ear before I stood up, and pulled the rope once more. As the black drapes came down, I turned and departed, taking the single sheet of music with me.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Alright, I'm pleased with how this ended and I hope the next chapter works out as planned! You are all in for a big surprise in the end, and you shall ALL love it! Or else you shall all die… BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


End file.
